Heta-Diaries
by SymphonyStarlight
Summary: Looks like Italy has a new hobby, who says diaries are for girls only (besides Germany)?
1. Day 1: Hello Paper!

**Heta-Diaries (Inspired by IggySwitzy 's "A Prussian Diary")**

Date: xx-xx-xx

Time: ##:##

Yay~! Today is my first time writing in a diary! I don't really know what to write so I guess this is just a tiny intro! Big Brother France gave me this little notebook and told me that it could be used to write down aaaaallllll my secrets! Even the ones about training and secret operations, but I don't see why I should write all those down…veee and when I told Germany he said that diaries were for little girls. I don't think he minds though. Speaking of Germany I still need to make him dinner!

Until tomorrow!

Italy Veneziano


	2. Day 2: Uninvited Guests

**Heta-Diaries**

Date: xx-xx-xx

Time: ##:##

Hello again! I'm going to tell you about my day since I don't know what else to do. This morning Fratello didn't wake me up like he normally does, so I was late for training again. Germany yelled at me a little and I was scared but it's alright because I know Germany just wants to make sure I'm prepared for attacks! After training we started to talk about sneak attacks and-

"What are you doing keep reading!"

"But Angelaterre, don't you zink zis is…wrong?"

"Aiyaaa, France, just keep reading aru. It's not like it has information on his love life aru!"

"China is right. France there is nothing to be ashamed of this is to help us prepare for any possible threat."

"Alright. But if Italy gets angry I am blaming it on you!"

After training we started to talk about sneak attacks and what we were going to eat for lunch. But I fell asleep for the first bit. Germany let me sleep on his shoulder this time. Veeee~ Germany is calling me. I gotta go!

Until Tomorrow!

Italy Veneziano

"Well that was a waste of our time"

"I have a feeling we aren't going to get much out of this aru…."

"Hurry up! I zink I hear one of zem coming!"


	3. Day 3: Piano

**Heta-Diaries**

Date: xx-xx-xx

Time: ##:##

Ciao! Today I hung out with Japan for the first time in weeks (Germany is taking a vacation to somewhere…he didn't tell me though). It was really exciting because we decided to take a look around Germany's place. Berlin is much different form Venice and Tokyo. We got lost a few times but some pretty girls helped us out and now both Japan and I are sitting in Germany's music room (After Austria visited, Germany built it so Austria wouldn't feel out of place). I'm writing and Japan is playing the piano. Oh cool Prussia just walked in! Prussia is my friend just like Germany and Japan, he also try's hard to keep me safe so when Germany is away at a private meeting or a battle Prussia takes care of me! He didn't say anything to us. He just walked in and sat down next to me. He must really like Japan's music! He seems out of it and Japan seems focused. Maybe all three of us can have a slumber party later veee~ that would be fun!

Until Tomorrow!

Italy Veneziano

**Authors Notes:**

I figured Italy would be able to sit still if someone is playing the piano (because in Chibitalia he would often listen to Austria) So I hope I'm not making him ooc, most of the time I just rp Russia and America, so I'm really making this to improve my Italy. Tell me if there is anything that should be fixed up. Like if I'm making him to childish or not as….Italy XD


	4. Day 4: Alone

**Heta-Diaries**

* * *

Date: xx-xx-xx

Time: ##:##

Veeeh. Germany's been gone for two days now. And he didn't even call! The sleep over with Japan and Prussia was fun though, we watched movies all night! And when one of them scared me, we would play a game instead. But I still miss Germany. I wish he would tell us when he'd be back. Prussia went to Austria's and Japan went shopping so now I'm all alone in his house. I wish I could go back to my house (Not that I don't love it here! But when no one's around it gets scary) but Romano didn't want me there. Maybe I could sleep in his bed, Germany wouldn't care would he? Oh Pookie is scratching at the door! Maybe he'll keep me company.

Until Tomorrow!

Italy Veneziano


	5. Day 5: (or is this day 6?)

**Sorry everyone for not putting up a chapter yesterday, I was being lazy ^^'**

* * *

**Heta-Diaries**

* * *

Date: xx-xx-xx

Time: xx:xx

Today we got a letter from Germany! It didn't say much but I don't think he said anything about coming back soon. I wonder if he left because of me?...veeeh I hope not...No I don't think he is, he did say I was his best friend right? Right. He wouldn't leave me alone for to long. Because we are friends and friends watch out for each other. Even though I don't do much of the watching out for...but I do cook for him and play games with him! Though sometimes he gets angry at me for doing so...Germany will be back! It's only been three days anyway, that's not a very long time. Oh and sorry about not writing anything yesterday, I was sleeping most of the day. Vee me and Prussia are going out drinking soon so I need to get ready!

Until Tomorrow!

Italy Veneziano


	6. Day 6: Kitty

**Heta-Diaries**

* * *

Date: xx/xx/xx

Time: xx:xx

Pookie won't stop laying on me, and every time I try and move her she attacks me with her tongue again! Germany and Japan says that liking is a way cat's show love, but it hurts so I try and avoid it as much as possible. Pookie has to be my favorite cat though. Germany let me keep her even though she belonged to some scientists that worked in a animal testing lab. After begging for hours to let me keep her so she won't be hurt Germany said yes. I really miss Germany. But I'm doing fine without him, he'll be so proud of me when he finds out that I haven't even been captured once! Maybe I don't need him- wait what am I saying! I can't live without Germany! He keeps me safe and let's me sleep with him and he trains me so I can be stronger and he'll play games with me and tell me stories. I can't last much longer without him...I miss my doitsu! But I have to stay strong. I WILL stay stong!

Untill Tomorrow

Italy Veneziano


	7. Day 7: Tireeeeed

**Heta-Diaries**

* * *

_**Hints of SpaMano (as in I upright say it)** **and sleepy Italy**_

* * *

Date: xx/xx/xx

Time: xx:xx

Veee~ I'm really tired. Since Germany isn't here to make me run I haven't been getting a lot of training done. So me and Japan decides to do our own training session! We ran six miles before I gave up. Fratello finally let me come home, and he offered to cook dinner because I was to tired to...veee I guess he really gave in to me begging him to but that's not the point... Apparently he didn't want me over because Spain was visiting. You wouldn't be able to guess but they have a strong relationship-

* * *

"Well it's quite obvious they are dating"

"Ahh Britain you have finaly begin to understand amore~"

"Keep reading aru!"

* * *

-but I don't think Romano knows that I know about them. eehhh I'm getting really sleepy...maybe I should skip dinner and go to bed instead. Oh never mind he just finished!

Until Tomorrow!

Italy Veneziano


End file.
